Gas turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. During operation of the gas turbine system, various components in the system are subjected to high temperature flows, which can cause the components to fail. Since higher temperature flows generally result in increased performance, efficiency, and power output of the gas turbine system and are thus desired in a gas turbine system, the components that are subjected to high temperature flows must be cooled to allow the gas turbine system to operate with flows at increased temperatures.
Various strategies are known in the art for cooling components that are subjected to high temperature flows. These components are typically known as hot gas path components. For example, a series of internal cooling passages, or serpentines, may be formed in a hot gas path component. A cooling fluid may be provided to the serpentines from a plenum, and the cooling fluid may flow through the passages, cooling the hot gas path component substrate and coatings. However, this cooling strategy typically results in comparatively low heat transfer rates and non-uniform component temperature profiles.
Thus, an improved cooling system for a hot gas path component would be desired in the art. For example, a cooling system that provides high heat transfer rates and relatively uniform temperature profiles would be advantageous. Further, a cooling system that utilizes backside impingement cooling to provide cooling fluid to a cooling channel and then allows the cooling fluid to flow through the channels, cooling the cover layer at an increased heat transfer rate and with a relatively uniform temperature profile, would be advantageous.